


WHAT REMAINS OF THE PARTNER

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: 狗血爽文，存在雷点。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	WHAT REMAINS OF THE PARTNER

狗血爽文，写完和易青老师一起爽爽。  
可能出现的雷点：和他人的恋爱。  
  
  
及川彻一直近乎于心安理得般地享受着岩泉一的注视，或者说，他在注视之后的行为。尽管岩泉一会揍他，但是他仍然会继续去拉他一把，就像在爬山时，当他似真似假抱怨着不想爬了时，岩泉一会给他一拳，然后把他推向前。  
  
一直是这样的。  
  
岩泉一会在他走偏时一把把他拽回来，脑门顶着脑门让他清醒；会在他熬夜看DVD时，从阳台翻进来，强行关掉播放机；会在他迟疑跨过安检门时从背后推了他一把，让他动作快点。  
  
小岩总是会在他身后啦，而他也会回头去看一看小岩，看到小岩注视着他，认真早已形成了习惯。  
  
没有人会不喜欢及川彻。尽管如果及川自己这么说的话，岩泉绝对会用一种难以置信混着反胃的黑脸用沉默反问他（及川彻能够惟妙惟肖地模仿岩泉一的声音：你找死吗？），而及川会自信地抚过他的刘海，用琥珀色的眼睛火上浇油一样再对着发小眨一眨眼——他将会收获一颗排球或是一颗头。  
  
但是，说实话，这是事实。没有人会不喜欢及川彻，虽然他的朋友会讽刺他作弄他，他们仍然是毋庸置疑的朋友；他的对手会欣赏他；他的队员会钦佩他；他的队友会信赖他。  
  
他的发小会揍他，会支持他，是男子汉的包容，是幼驯染的理解与不可分割。岩泉一在很多事情上变得越来越熟练，比如说如何让扔出去的排球回到手上，如何使出一记能让人清醒又不至于流鼻血的头槌，如何巧妙、不动声色又能让对方发现地翻到阳台。  
  
及川彻还记得他的发小第一次翻阅阳台的经历。那时候大概是十岁，他沉迷于DVD，顶着黑眼圈向妈妈保证不会再熬夜——当然了，很显然，他并不会乖乖听话。岩泉一站在玄关，等着和他一起上学，自然也清楚地、深刻地记住了这句话。于是乎，在看DVD正起劲的半夜，及川彻听到阳台传来悉悉索索的声音，以“咚”的一声结尾。  
  
讲真，他有点害怕。录像带有三卷，两卷排球比赛和一卷恐怖片。虽然排球确实很精彩，但是他明白，有时候仅凭兴趣或许不足以和瞌睡对抗，所以他选择了精神刺激法。录像带刚放映了十五分钟，在黑暗与寂静的加持下，及川彻觉得他现在相当清醒，适合继续看下一场比赛。而就在这时，阳台上传来了令人心悸的声响。  
  
他屏住呼吸，浑身僵硬。窗帘后有敲击玻璃的声音，及川彻觉得他果然还是应该早点睡觉，却忘记了他没有锁窗户。他眼睁睁地看着窗帘抖动，听着窗户被慢慢拉开，夜风从缝隙处钻进来，很凉。录像带仍然在播放着，他的心跳剧烈又清晰。在他认命地闭上眼之前，他看到了鬼——名为岩泉一的黑脸小鬼。  
  
及川彻放下心来，哭着说，鬼来了。  
  
岩泉一的脸似乎是被擦伤了一小部分，但是这并不足以让他的脸黑得不那么像锅底。他咬牙切齿，说，及川，你看到是我了，你这个混蛋，你果然没有睡觉，我就知道！  
  
然后，他第一次对及川彻使用了头槌，从此便一发不可收拾起来，头槌的技能也磨练得愈发炉火纯青，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
  
或者可以把时间线再推后几年，十四岁的岩泉一在翻过阳台时已经不会擦伤脸了，只是落地的声音会有点明显——即便戴着耳机，及川彻也能相当清晰地听见阳台重物落地的声音，然后正襟危坐，等着发小的拳头或是脑门。  
  
再之后呢？从高中开始，岩泉一不再那么频繁地翻到及川的阳台去，尽管他深知那家伙熬夜是家常便饭，但他不会像初中那样，在夜里突然醒来，沉着脸翻过去。  
  
不频繁并不意味着零，他还是会在某个夜晚轻巧地翻过去，鞋面和阳台碰撞的声音很轻（托他坚持运动以及长高了不少的福，翻阳台对他而言，几乎是从自动贩卖机买水一样容易的事情，并且都以落地声作为结尾），但是他还是会看到及川彻秒速拉开窗帘，冲他咧嘴一笑。  
  
“你的笑蠢爆了。”岩泉压低声音，从窗户跨进屋里，DVD的画面仍在进行。  
  
及川彻的表情和动作都夸张，倒是也知道压低声音：“这是友善的欢迎，友善、欢迎，哥斯拉的字典里根本就没有这些词吧？”  
  
岩泉威胁地关上DVD，房间里变得更暗了，岩泉能够勉强看清及川的影子，及川能大概看出岩泉的轮廓，他小声说：“明天要比赛，你确定不把它看完？”  
  
确实很诱人，并且明天的国文课可以用来补充夜晚的睡眠，岩泉一在沉默中挣扎，嘴唇翕动，最终挤出一声勉强的气声，打开了机子，录像带继续播放。夜晚的时间总是漫长又短暂，他们分享一副耳机，小声交谈着对手的习惯与特点，时不时用手势来弥补语言上的不足，在第二天顶着一模一样的黑眼圈（及川彻坚称他的黑眼圈比小岩的要帅气）。  
  
国文课的笔记仍是依靠了岩泉，虽然他们不同班，但好在老师讲得大同小异。岩泉黑着脸说，没有下次了。诚然，他上次、上上次、上上上次都是这么说的，及川明白，他也明白，只不过两个人都没有说出来。及川双手合十，腔调浮夸：“这次又输给小岩了。”  
  
男子汉不会计较谁付出的多少，不过也会为储物柜里主将放下的名为回礼（他在写字板上用特大号的字写了出来，难以忽视）的运动饮料以及一如往常、整理一新的物品而心情变好。  
  
再之后，他们一起去给及川送机。花卷拉着岩泉打赌及川会不会哭，赌注是叉烧拉面加一份煎饺，松川提出担担面后同样兴致勃勃地加入，岩泉纠结炸豆腐拉面配烧鸟和炸鸡哪个比较好。  
  
及川彻毫不知情，或者说看上去毫不知情。他最后一道安检时停下了脚步，夸张地转过身，张开双臂，用力从眼睛里挤出一点勉强算得上是眼泪的液体，深情地说，我会想你们的。花卷和松川与他击掌，回头对岩泉说，就去学校旁边的那家拉面店吧。及川本来打算再抱怨一番他的朋友们如此冷漠又不近人情且唯利是图，却被岩泉一掌拍进去，语调不善，说，快点给我滚进去。  
  
最冷酷无情的是小岩。及川抱怨，从趔趄变成大步流星，潇洒地走过安检门，向他们挥挥手，没有回头。岩泉冷笑着收回了手，对花卷说，鳄鱼的眼泪算不成眼泪。  
  
眼泪就是眼泪，我们一视同仁。松川和花卷一边一个勾上岩泉的肩，默契得令人发指，三个人挤在一起，扭扭歪歪地往外走。岩泉敢说，他要是没能长过一米八，绝对是他们两个的问题。  
  
在阿根廷的时候，及川有时候会不顾时间地打过电话来，比如说在他那边的下午、岩泉那边的深夜。  
  
“你知不知道现在是几点。”岩泉一的声音被怒气和困意裹挟而含混不清，但是他仍然坚持着没有挂断电话，闭着眼睛趴在枕头上。  
  
“三点半，”及川彻的声音轻快，喜悦隐藏不住，“虽然我给你发了邮件，但是我觉得，作为及川先生最好的朋友，我有必要第一时间通知你这个好消息。”  
  
“谁他妈是你最好的朋友，”岩泉一笑骂出声，翻过身用手背挡着眼睛，“我睁不开眼，不想看邮件，你快说。”  
  
“咳咳，”及川彻清了清嗓，似乎还抖开了一张纸，“在这里，我荣幸地宣布，及川先生顺利地进入到首发队员当中。让我们用掌声恭喜他！”  
  
“不错，”岩泉的声音沙哑，听上去好像松了一口气一样，“那我挂了，晚安。”  
  
“喂！”及川不满，在电话的那头大呼小叫，“你都不恭喜我？？我真是看错你了，无情小岩。”  
  
“因为我了解你，”及川听见岩泉又翻了个身，声音随着动作时大时小，“你既不会满足于此，也不会选不上首发队员。还有什么事吗，我明天要早起，该死的，我恨你。”  
  
“真是的！”及川的声音恢复正常，“那我宣布你现在还是我最好的朋友，小岩。”  
  
“敢说不是就揍飞你。”岩泉说完后，等着及川挂断电话。  
  
有了第一次就有第二次，就会有更多的、无数的第二次。及川彻乐此不疲，岩泉一到后来已经懒得骂他，只是从善如流接起电话，闭着眼含混不清地让他有话快点说。这样的日子持续到了一个难得没有训练的下午，他娴熟地拨通发小的电话号码，对面如同往常一样在两声之内接起，和往常不同的是没有催着他快说，而是先小声和别人交谈，过了一段时间才回应他。  
  
“你和别人同居了？”及川相当敏锐，一针见血。  
  
“是啊，”岩泉一的声音很清晰，他站在阳台上，外面的天是没有星星的一大片黑黢黢，“上次和你说过了吧，我和我女朋友要同居。”  
  
及川彻在电话那头哼哼两声，谴责发小竟然在自己分手没多久就和女友同居来刺激他。  
  
“得了吧，”岩泉说，“你的女朋友只会是排球，而我在认真谈恋爱。”  
  
他当然知道他是认真的。在之前，岩泉就在各种邮件和信息里告诉他，他谈了女朋友。了解岩泉一如他，正如岩泉一了解他一样，认真与否，无需多言。但是这次的电话却像是一盆水泼在他面前，既不是冷水，也没有对着他的头泼，只是让他开始思考。  
  
诚实地说，他不想看到这个局面。他的发小应该像中学时候一样，没什么女生缘，整日和男生一起打打闹闹——现在也许应该沉稳一些。及川彻久违地开始感受到名为烦躁的情绪，像是龙被夺走了猎物一样——这太荒唐了，他一拍大腿，忍不住被自己的想法惊到笑出声。他不是龙，小岩也不是猎物，硬要说的话，还是小岩更适合龙——他那么喜欢哥斯拉，而哥斯拉似乎又和恐龙有着说不清道不明的关系。  
  
那么，或许是二传手对于先前的默契搭档、自己喜欢的主攻手的占有欲作祟？他又开始思考。  
  
及川彻做不到每个人都是岩泉一，尽管他绝对不是完美无缺的主攻手，但是岩泉一确实只有一个，他再也不会遇上第二个小岩，或者是像小岩的人。他会遇上很多强大的攻手，他们也各不相同，但是找到谁和谁有点像，总归不是一件很难的事情，特别是对于头脑五而言。  
  
他遇到了很多强大的主攻手，给他们托球，看他们扣球或是大斜线或是任何漂亮的一球，但是始终和给岩泉一的托球是不一样的。他会和现在的搭档默契，却再也没有“阿吽的呼吸”，能够拿到比之前更多的分，但是总有一点不太一样。他说不出这种感觉是好还是坏，就像是一个很普通、没有正负性的习惯，突然被改变了一样。改掉一个习惯的时间比养成习惯的时间少很多，但是这个习惯，很难彻底抹消。  
  
他内心清醒又极不情愿地承认，他似乎是潜移默化地对发小产生了某种不完全属于朋友的感情。而承认也并没有什么意义，他既不会说出来，也不会去暗示，这根本就是一件荒唐得不得了的事情。  
  
当然，无论如何，这一天都是一个充满纪念意义的日子，他得做点什么。他像当年一样在半夜看DVD，不用担心有人会翻过阳台来给他一下。  
  
“小岩，”电话甫一被接起，及川彻就抱怨道，“哥斯拉真的很无聊，真不敢相信你竟然喜欢了这么多年。”  
  
“你半夜不睡觉就是为了和我说这个？天啊，及川，如果不是我了解你的话，我一定会觉得是你的头被排球撞了。”  
  
“你真粗鲁，”及川彻的声音很轻快，却没忍住打了个哈欠，“我打算睡了，还好今天不需要早起。”  
  
“快滚。”岩泉一说得凶狠，仍然是习惯性地让及川彻先挂电话。  
  
尽管岩泉一认为自己很了解他的发小，但仍然没有想到，对方会在半夜再次打电话来，重复着昨天的废话。  
  
“我在清醒状态下又看了一遍哥斯拉，”及川彻说，他那边正是下午，声音被太阳晒得慵懒，“是真的很无聊。我推荐你看一下这个——”  
  
“你真他妈是个混蛋，及川，”岩泉又站在了阳台上，夜风吹得很慢，“我推荐你不要看它了，真搞不懂你想要说什么。”  
  
“确实，”及川彻附和，“我决定再也不看哥斯拉了。”  
  
————————————————  
  
岩泉一或许也曾经喜欢过他的发小，在初中或是高中时，种子在心中扎下隐秘的根，在冒头时被觉察。他并不擅长这方面，只是隐约地猜着，他可能产生了一种令他胆寒的情愫。喜欢及川彻并不是什么奇怪的、不正常的事情，恰恰相反，这太正常了，但是岩泉一相当清楚地明白，只要自己张口，那么事情就会变得一发不可收拾了。他们会怎么样？及川也许会得意洋洋地对他说“没有人会不喜欢及川先生啦”，也许会震惊于他会开这样的玩笑，也许会因为发小的这种想法而——他不愿意去想了。  
  
只不过是冒头而已，还没发芽，还没抽枝长叶，还没开花结果。他缓慢又坚定地把稚嫩的芽扼杀在摇篮中，没有长成青色的叶子。  
  
这是及川彻少有的没有注意到的，也是岩泉一最成功的隐瞒。这并非是他们不够默契，而是因为足够默契，才不会出现节外生枝，才会剪掉不规整的树枝，一直向上、向光生长。  
  
确实，没有人会不喜欢及川彻。  
  
也许有人会在退役后问他，你的搭档有没有给你留下些什么，或者是有没有改变你？及川彻会面对镜头从善如流，在独自一人时，再次认真地、茫然地思索，他们究竟给对方留下了什么。


End file.
